Cardiovascular disease (CVD) is a leading cause of death in patients infected with HIV. HIV-infected patients experience higher rates of acute myocardial infarction and at younger ages compared to individuals without HIV infection. To date, no studies have examined whether HIV-infected patients are aware of this increased risk. In addition, no studies have explored the level of risk factor knowledge in this population. Research in adults without HIV infection suggests that knowledge of cardiovascular risk factors significantly influences perception of risk. Additionally, individuals who perceive themselves to be at high risk may be more willing to change negative health behaviors. Therefore, knowledge and risk perception are important factors influencing an individual's willingness to adopt healthy behaviors and reduce their risk of developing heart disease. Thus, the purpose of this study is to describe cardiovascular risk factor knowledge and CVD risk perception in a cohort of HIV-infected adults. The specific aims of this study are to: 1.) examine the influence of cardiovascular risk factor knowledge on perceived risk of cardiovascular disease in a sample of HIV-infected patients;2.) describe, a.) the actual risk of cardiovascular disease using the Framingham Risk Assessment Tool, b.) the perceived risk of cardiovascular disease, and c.) the level of cardiovascular risk factor knowledge in HIV- infected adults;and 3.) describe the relationship between actual and perceived risk of CVD in HIV-infected persons. A sample of 90 HIV-infected men and women will be recruited from two hospital-based HIV clinics in the Northeast. The Health Belief Model will be used to guide this study. Descriptive statistics, linear regression, and correlation statistics will be used to examine these relationships. It is hoped that the knowledge gained from this study will lead to the development of targeted interventions that will help reduce heart disease in HIV- infected individuals. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This study will examine the level of cardiovascular risk factor knowledge, and perceived and actual risk of cardiovascular disease in a cohort of HIV-infected patients. This study has significant public health relevance since there are over one million individuals infected with HIV in the United States and cardiovascular disease has emerged as a leading cause of death in this population. Describing risk factor knowledge and perceived risk is a first step toward the development of interventions to address this important health problem.